Distraction
by Yue T. K. Sumeragi
Summary: Fuma se réveille un matin et pense. Simple intraversion.


Auteur: Yue TK Suméragi  
Série: X 1999  
résumé: Fuma se réveille un matin et pense. Simple introversion.  
Pairing: rapportage de Fuma x Seishiro  
Rating: PG- 13  
Commentaire: Je ne sais pas, je me suis couchée une nuit et cette idée m'est venue en tête. Court et simple. 

Début

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Une présence à mes côtés.

Je ne m'en fais pas, je sais qui c'est. En fait, je crois que je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Beaucoup de monde disent cela, cependant, je suis un des seuls qui peut le dire sans mentir. 

Je mens rarement.

Pas par excès de conscience, je crois que je n'en ai plus depuis un certain temps, mais par manque de nécessité. 

Contrairement aux gens mondains, je n'ai pas besoin de dire "je t'aime", ni "je te protègerai toujours". 

Le fait de devenir le chef des Dragons de la Terre m'a donné ce privilège. 

La personne à côté de moi remue un peu puis redevient immobile. Il est réveillé. Pas complètement, mais ses sens viennent de lui signaler une présence puissante très près, trop près pour ses années d'abstinence, mais son cerveau a vite fait de m'identifier et il se rendort. Je ne le tuerai pas. Pas maintenant du moins, il n'y a pas nécessité.

Tout marche par nécessité. Je suis devenu ce que je suis par nécessité. On ne peut laisser quelqu'un comme Kamui avec de si grands pouvoirs sans le surveiller. Hence I was born. 

Je n'ai pas encore tué une seule personne sans nécessité, contrairement à ce que certains semblent penser, je ne prends pas plaisirs à tuer. Je prends plaisirs à voir une tâche bien accomplie. Les humains sont d'ingrates petites choses qui se sont elles-mêmes menées à leur perte. Mon rôle est de les accueillir, et je peux affirmer que j'y suis bon.

Je ne dis pas par-là que les autres ne sont pas bons à leurs propres travaux. Chacun est spécialisé en quelque chose et s'y acharne. Pourtant, il est si facile d'être distrait. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Je leur rappelle leur rôle et leurs devoirs.

Il me faudrait me lever, je dois réveiller Nataku. Aussi puissants que nous soyons, nous avons besoin de nous ravitailler. 

Ironique, n'est-ce pas, que, malgré que je sois la personne aux pouvoirs primaires les plus élevés, je ne pourrai m'auto suffire. Je n'ai jamais appris à m'occuper des besoins élémentaires. Je ne sais ni faire la cuisine, ni bander des blessures, ni consoler. 

  
Cependant je peux blesser, achever, tuer. 

Je devrais peut-être me renommer Shiva.

Je détruis pour mieux faire renaître, j'obscurcis pour permettre un repos afin de prendre un nouvel élan après. 

Je repousse les couvertures et pose mes pieds sur le sol. Dans la lumière du matin, je distingue mes lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Mes petites lunettes rondes qui ne couvrent pas vraiment mes yeux. Elles donnent l'effet voulu, cependant, lorsque je veux intimider mes adversaires en les repoussant d'une façon séduisante le long de l'arrête de mon nez. Un truc que m'a appris mon partenaire de lit présent.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes en tant que tel, mais lorsque l'on utilise ses pouvoirs pour détruire un kekkai, cela soulève des vents de poussière qui ne m'accommodent guère. Cela ne fait pas mal en soi, mais nous devons cligner des yeux plus souvent, et cela crée une distraction. 

Je ne fus blessé souvent, et encore moins non intentionnellement, et je sais mes pouvoirs assez grands et rapides pour réagir en cas de danger. Seulement, je prends mes précautions dans tous les cas. C'est sûrement ce qui me différencie de Kamui.

Ce garçon agit trop par instinct, oublie trop souvent son rôle à jouer, semble sans cesse oublier son texte lorsque je suis présent, questionne trop et n'agit pas assez. 

Je fusionne question et agir, la preuve hier, j'ai voulu le Sakurazukamori, j'ai eu Seishiro-san. Ou il m'a eu, dépendant du point de vue.

Sakurazukamori Seishiro. 

Je souris en me disant son nom. J'ai déjà été jaloux de lui; son nom se dit en peur et son prénom en désir. 

Bien sur, le nom fait la personne.

J'enfile mes vêtements éparpillés au pied du lit, ils sont un peu fripés, mais nous n'avons jamais tenté d'être discrets de toute manière. Et puis--je dissimule à peine un sourire--du coin de l'œil je vois que les vêtements de mon partenaire ne sont pas en un meilleur état. Il déteste avoir un costume complètement fripé. 

Bah, de toute façon il fait pluvieux; il mettra son imperméable s'il veut commencer la chasse au Suméragi aujourd'hui.

Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je lirai, assis sur l'extrémité du lit de Kakyo. Cette nuit il a de nouveau fait un rêve. Sa solitude résonne sur les murs, sentie par nul autre que moi. Le gardien du Cerisier contrôle peut-être mieux ses pouvoirs que moi, mais il n'est pas sensible à la douleur des autres. Moi, c'est mon rôle de la sentir, de l'analyser pour mieux la faire ressortir chez autrui, sauf peut-être pour mes compagnons.

Kakyo est assez dépressif comme il l'est; il ne nous serait d'aucun recourt s'il venait à se suicider avant la fin des combats. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ressens pas que je suis immunisé à la douleur, je peux sentir la sienne en moi et cela a le don de m'irriter. J'ai assez de maîtrise pour ne pas faire de bêtises même quand irrité, mais mieux vaut prévenir. 

C'est cela qui me différencie de l'autre Kamui; je calcule. 

Et puis il me ferait bon de lire.

Je réveille Nataku, il se lève et se dirige illico vers la cuisine de la demeure. Je le retiens et le fait se changer. Une de ses mauvaises habitudes, c'est qu'il ne voit pas la nécessité de s'habiller, encore moins de se changer. Je l'ai donc convaincu de se coucher vêtu afin de ne pas avoir à lui répéter chaque jour. Ainsi, généralement, il se souvient de se changer. Aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est la pluie qui l'a surpris. Un trait de son enfance qu'il a conservé. Il est fou de la pluie; peut y rester des heures, la tête levée, à contempler le ciel et à se poser mille et une questions. Il faut dire qu'un jour, lorsqu'il demandait à Satsuki ce qu'était l'amour (il est friand de cette interrogation particulière), elle lui dit que c'était comme une pluie sur le cœur. 

Nataku n'a jamais su comprendre les métaphores, et Satsuki les exprimer. 

Il faut dire que cela faisait des jours qu'il la tourmentait avec la question, et qu'elle ne finissait pas de l'embrouiller car la documentation qu'il avait trouvée ne concordait pas du tout avec ce qu'elle disait. Ces deux-là peuvent parler pendant des heures sur de pareils sujets, tout comme de petites lycéennes. Et puis, je crois que Satsuki prend plaisir à discuter avec Nataku, il est comme un lien entre les humains et les ordinateurs. La jeune fille n'a jamais su bien s'entendre avec les Hommes, elle apprend donc en même temps que le jeune "homme". 

Je ricane un peu sur ces pensées en me mettant les mains dans les poches et en me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. 

Je lisais bien un livre hier soir, mais il était ennuyeux, et s'est malheureusement perdu dans un quelconque maboroshi. Je me demande si Seishiro fait le ménage de temps à autre.

Oh, je sais très bien que les illusions ne sont pas matérielles, mais le fait est que je n'ai pas vu le livre sur le sol ce matin. Je n'ai pas cherché bien longtemps non plus. 

Je comprends la magie de l'Assassin, mais à un niveau inné, instinctif et inconscient. J'ai essayé de comprendre au début, puis j'ai vu que cela ne servait à rien, aux moments stratégiques je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, cela me suffit.

Arrivé aux portes de la bibliothèque, je m'arrête. L'envie d'un livre m'a passé. 

Et puis, je vérifie, Kakyo vient de se rendormir. 

Pas qu'il se "réveille" en temps que tel, mais il a des pics de conscience, des moments où il se promène dans le monde des rêves comme un ferait celui des humains, et des fois où il rêve, comme cette nuit. Présentement, il est en période de rêves, mais il ne rêve pas. Cela lui arrive de temps à autres lorsqu'il récupère d'un moment agité ou d'un souvenir. Cet après-midi donc, j'irai lui parler. 

Quelqu'un arrive en face; c'est Yuuto. De bon goût, il serait bon à croquer un jour, mais il a actuellement un autre partenaire. Une, plutôt. Ce n'est pas un problème de vertu qui m'arrête pour autant, mais je ne vois pas la nécessité de le forcer à venir dans mon lit. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas déplait, mais Beast essaierait probablement de m'ausculter pendant, et même si je pourais le bloquer, cela ne sert à rien de se compliquer les choses lorsque l'on est déjà satisfait. 

C'est ce qui me différencie de ces humais à la surface, eux qui veulent toujours plus. 

Je ne fais qu'exaucer leur souhait, ne l'oubliez pas.

Je ne fais qu'exaucer le souhait le plus profond de chacun. 

Bien sûr, je prends mon temps pour certains, alors que d'autres souhaits se réaliseront par eux même, notamment ceux de Kamui, Kakyo et Seishiro. Je les garde en vue au cas où ils changeraient de souhait, cela arrive à quelques exceptions qui sont rarissimes, mais je veille au cas où. 

Kusanagi est parti à l'armée au levant, Kakyo dort, Nataku cuisine, Satsuki pianote son clavier, Yuuto me dépasse et sortira du bâtiment pour ensuite errer un peu; il voulait sûrement passer par les toits afin de déjouer le trafic, mais à cause de la pluie son bas de pantalon se retrouvera trempé, il prendra les transports communs. Seishiro se réveille.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais retourner au lit avec lui, le temps que le petit-déjeuner soit prêt.

Il saura me faire oublier mon ennui, c'est son rôle après tout. 

C'est le rôle des gens de cette ville, c'est le rôle de mon environnement. 

Une simple distraction éphémère.


End file.
